


As It Seems

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid works at a bookstore and gets stormed in with a customer that is completely annoyed by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Seems

Spencer was looking out at snow falling over the streets. It had been snowing for over 12 days strait with no stop to it. The bell chimed to his store and a tall dark haired man walked in. He went behind his counter and gave the stoic faced man a warm smile. The man gruffed and walked further into the store.

"Hello? Sir? Can I help you find anything?" Spencer asked kindly.

"I will ask if I need any help, thank you." The man answered coldly with a smooth yet deep voice.

"Okay...It's really coming down out there..." Spencer tried again.

"Mh-hm" Was the only response he got.

A few minutes passed and the man was now just wondering around the store looking quite confused. While Spencer was skimming through a book when the man dropped a book on the counter with a loud thud that echoed through the quiet room and made Spencer jump.

"Can I help you?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Finished." He stated matter-of-factly.

Spencer put up one finger to signal one moment and continued to read to the end of the paragraph. Then he put his book down and looked up at the man and got a better look at him. He was in a nice tailored suit and strong features. 'God he is handsome' Spencer thought and shook his head.

"Is this all?"

"Yes. I just nee-"

The man was cut off my the radio going into a static and then the warning for a deadly snow storm and for everyone to stay put and find shelter for the next 12 hours.

The man groaned and let out an annoyed sigh. He whipped out his phone and called a woman named Jessica to watch a boy named Jack.

"You okay?" Spencer asked as he put the mans books in a bag.

"No. I can't get home to my son now. And I don't have any place to stay from this damn storm."

"You could stay here. I live in the upstairs of this building and it is quite cozy." Spencer smiled fondly at the man.

"No I couldn't ask of tha-"

"I am not asking you. I am insisting on it." Spencer said firmly.

The man looked skeptical but then nodded slowly. He held out his hand and Spencer looked at it funny then gave him a small wave.

"Spencer William Reid"

The man nodded. "Aaron Samuel Hotchner"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hotchner"

"Please just Aaron. And you to Spencer."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Then Spencer suggested that they go upstairs to the warmth of his apartment. Spencer closed the shop and headed upsatirs with Aaron following him. The apartment was bigger than he expected from such an awkward young man.

"Well make yourself at home. I can make some hot chocolate. Unless you want coffee or tea?" Spencer asked politly while Aaron looked around his house.

"Coffee please. Just black." He added quickly.

Spencer turned and went up the little steps to the platform that held the kitchen.

Aaron walked around the living room and profiled the room. There were no pictures of family so that meant that he was most likely single and without children. But there was a picture on the coffee table of an older woman in a pink sweater with short blond hair.

"That's my mother." The voice of Spencer Reid made him jump and turn around. He accepted the cup he was being offered and then sat where he was being offered to sit.

"Thank you" Aaron said. Spencer nodded.

"So you work for the FBI.."

Aaron chocked on his coffee and gave him a cautious look. "How do you know that."

"Relax I saw you on the news and remembered your name. The BAU is quite interesting. I was supposed to join."

"Really? How? Wait... Where you the kid that Jason Gideon kept going on about?" Aaron asked with wild excitement in his eyes.

Spencer laughed. "Yeah that was me."

"Why didn't you join. You could have been a brilliant addition to my team! I heard you where a genius!"

"Well looks like you heard correctly! I didn't join because I got my mothers shop after they diagnosed her with- You know what never mind!"

Aaron looked at him skeptically and put his empty cup on the coffee table.

Spencer took a few sips and saw out of the corner of his eye that Aaron was staring at him. He slightly turned his head and smiled shyly at him. Then Aaron was moving closer to him. Spencer put his cup down and allowed Aaron to put his hand behind his neck and pull him in closer to where there lips where touching. Spencer put his hand on Aaron's chest but didn't push him away. Instead he pulled him closer and scooted under him so that Aaron was hovering over him. They broke the kiss from being out of breath. Spencer smiled up at him and kissed him again gently.

"So do you give everyone you meet that greeting?" Spencer asked playfully.

"Only the interesting ones!" Aaron replied with a smile on his face.

They fell asleep on the couch together after watching Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom. Neither could be more content with there life than in this moment together. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I might make it into a series not to sure yet... Tell me what you think!


End file.
